Crossover
by NightmareFromHell
Summary: Shi and Alexi just moved into their apartment. One day there’s a big storm, when the lights goout they find it hard to get around. Two ninja’s sneak into the apartment observing them the whole night, The next day the girls discover them sleeping in their


**Crossover**

Full name: Shichiyo Tsuki

Nickname: Shi

Age: nineteen

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 130 lbs.

Eyes: Very light blue almost white

Hair: dark brown, shoulder length

Personality: funny, shy, easily angered, lazy, and sometimes hyper

Wears: a black tank-top, green tripp pants with chains, long finer less gloves that reach elbows, boots, two necklaces and a collar with a dog tag. (Different outfits just felt like describing one)

Past: Her grandparents took her when she was a year old and has taken care of her until she turned eighteen, then she moved out into a apartment near the outskirts of town with Alexi her friend.

Full name: Alexandra Naomi Takashi

Nickname: Alexi

Age: fifteen

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 126 lbs.

Eyes: violet

Hair: blonde with black streaks

Personality: out-going, hyper, energetic, tomboyish, and optimistic

Wears: A gray hoodie, black tripp pants, boots, a collar with dog tag, and a black hat

Past: lived alone with her mom until she was thirteen, then was sent to an orphanage; then was adopted by the Takashi family. Later moved in with Shi.

Crossover chapter one: Black out 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto it all belongs to the great creator Masashi Kishimoto. However anything else is mine.

Word translation

Gomenasai- I'm sorry

Rain fell steadily outside, thunder boomed in a distance as the lightning made a loud crack as it collided with a near-by telephone pole.

"Shi did you pay the electric bill?" asked a blonde headed girl out of sheer dumbness sitting on the plush black couch in pure darkness, the living room lighting up occasionally from the lightning.

"You are so blonde at times the lightning must've hit the breaker" Shi answered trying not to trip but failing miserably as she tripped over her own shoes that were sprawled out on the carpet.

"Greeeeeeat give me back my CD!" the blonde yelled slamming her fist down on the stereo rapidly, pulling at it.

"Stop that! Your going to break it" Shi snapped moving her friend out of the way but only to be forced backwards.

"Give me back my CD!" she yelled pulling very hard n the stereo one last time.

A loud snap sounded as the stereo broke, making the girl fall flat on her ass.

"Alexi!" Shi yelled fuming at the site before her

"Umm heh heh " Alexi smiled nervously rubbing the back of her head reluctantly "gomenasai"

"Your dead! That was brand new I just bought it Friday!" yelled Shi running at her

"Ah!" Alexi crawled trying to escape Shi's rage, the teen screamed for her life as she was caught by the leg; being pulled back "noooooooooooooo!"

Someone's P.O.V

My student and I snuck in quietly, I listened quietly at the door two girls were fighting by what I could hear. My student listened intently snickering as each one made a comment back and forth. 

It really didn't interest me at all, but my student couldn't hold in his laughter much longer.

End P.O.V

A few hours later the lights came on as the two girls sat chatting on the couch.

"Finally" Alexi said sighing heavily

"I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed or just watch TV" Shi said trying to stifle a yawning only letting it escape her lips as she got up and walked up stairs

"Alright" said Alexi glancing at the digital clock that sat atop their entertainment center it read 12:47 am "just don't use all the hot water".

Alexi flipped through the channels trying to find a good movie on; finally on channel 18 they were playing _pulse_. Shi turned off the water grabbing a towel and placing it around her.

"Damn it.." Shi sighed exciting the bathroom walking into her room getting dressed. As she began combing her hair a dark figure crept up behind her, clasping a hand over her mouth. Shi froze dead still not knowing who it was.

"Shi.." Alexi said letting go laughing at her scared friend

"Alexi…" Shi hissed her tone deadly and chilling glaring at her friend

"Dude you should've seen your face!" Alexi laughed her smile fading into a scared one "don't hurt me"

As Shi chased Alexi through the house two figures watched closely on them wondering when they would find they had unexpected quests in their medium sized apartment.


End file.
